A Way To Say Thank You
by TTY7
Summary: I saw this episode of Bleach and I re-wrote the ending. A one-shot of what should of happened between Ichigo and Orihime.


A/N: I watched this episode of Bleach last week and the ending irritated me a little bit. This is how the episode should have ended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters or places.

Ichigo plunged his sword into Grimmjow, gratified in knowing he had accomplished part of what he set out to do in Hueco Mundo. All he had to do now was destroy Ulquiora and Aizen, as well as reunite with his other friends and get them safely back home.

As he slowly set Grimmjow's body on the sandy ground, Orihime sighed in relief. The long battle was over and she was safe again, but she couldn't help silently hoping that Ichigo wouldn't be wearing that mask anymore. The mask frightened her and brought bakc painful memories, but she was trying her best not to be afraid. Ichigo had come to Hueco Mundo for her, risked his life for her. She couldn't, no wouldn't be afraid of someone who cared so much about her.

Ichigo now stood over Grimmjow's body, but a moment later he turned and floated up to her. Despite herself, Orihime feared that she would see the masked Ichigo again. As a result she turned her gaze away from him as he stood there in the air in front of her.

Swallowing her fear, she turned to face Ichigo, who was looking downward almost as if he were avoiding her gaze as well.

"Are you…"

"Hurt?"

Orihime looked up in surprise. Had Ichigo just finished her sentence?

Ichigo did the same and continued, "I was going to ask you that."

Orihime only stared into Ichigo's brown eyes. The eyes she knew and loved.

"I'm fine," he said after a moment, smiling a bit just for her.

Orihime's face glowed with happiness. "_Thank goodness, he's…he's my Ichigo again." S_he would have said something to Ichigo then, but Nel crashed into him before she could get out the words that needed to expressed.

"ICHIGO!"

"AAAAAH!"

Nel crashed into Ichigo so hard that his sword fell out of his hand and flew towards the ground right next to where Orihime had been standing. Ichigo barely caught Nel. For a small girl, she had a huge mass of strength. He was pushed back by at least ten yards.

"Are you crazy! I'm standing in midair!" Ichigo shouted, exasperated. "You would've fallen hundreds of feet to your death if I hadn't caught you. Did you think about that?"

"Nel so happy, Ichigo you're alive," Nel whimpered. "Nel's so happy you didn't die." The little one only cried after that and Ichigo laid his hand on her head.

"Thanks Nel, I appreciate it."

Another moment passed and then Ichigo, while carrying Nel, floated back over to Orihime. This time he landed firmly on the ground. He put Nel down and then turned to Orihime once again.

"It's good to see you," she says.

Ichigo simply holds out his hand to her.

"We should go, everyone's waiting for us," he replies, a smile on his face.

Orihime walks towards him, taking his hand in the process. He squeezes her hand as a reassuring gesture, a gesture that lets her know that everything will be alright. She smiles and then she steps closer. Slowly she closes the distance between them until her lips meet his.

Ichigo is surprised, but after a short moment he closes his eyes and gently returns the kiss while his arms wrap around her. Orihime and Ichigo stay like that for a minute or two. They would've kissed longer, but then Nel started yelling at them, ending the classic movie moment.

"Hey!" she shouts. "What are you two doing!"

Ichigo and Orihime suddenly pull away from each other. Both of their faces turned scarlet.

"What was that?" Nel questioned, still yelling her little lungs out.

"Um, well, Nel, you see, it's like this, uh…," Ichigo failed in trying to come up with something to tell the little girl.

"Back where we come from that's a way of saying thank you," Orihime states, a blush still on her face. Ichigo knew it was a lie, but he commended Orihime for being able to come up with something so quickly. However, Ichigo was sure that Nel was smarter than that.

"Really?"

Okay, maybe Nel isn't so smart after all.

* * *

A/N: THE END. My first one-shot story. I like writing this kind of story. Right now it's probably the only story of mine that's complete. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review please. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day. (As of 11/16/12, this story has been edited...a bit. Still a bit lazy when it comes to revision.)


End file.
